Candy Stripes
by feelingfivefeetsmall
Summary: Sentenced to work in the hospital for a minimum of 500 hours after a stint that cause him to end up in jail, he finds himself volunteering a little more to see his favorite candy striper on Thursdays. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sentenced to work in the hospital for a minimum of 1,000 hours after a stint that caused him to end up jail, he finds himself volunteering a little more just see the candy striper on Thursday's. AU/AH

February-Saturday

 **Kol Mikaelson:**

The small baggy felt heavy sitting in his pockets as he sat on the bench waiting for the guy to show up. For having the reputation of being the foreign drug dealer he's actually never done an actual exchange. He's the planner. The organizer that plans the routes to not get caught.

Now he kind of understands why Little Gilbert quit two weeks ago because he couldn't handle the anxiety of possibly getting caught. Kol sniffs the air.

 _Holy shit_. _Why does it feel like the scent is even stronger?_

Kol brings out his gloved hand and sniffs it. Bringing his hand away from his face with a look of disgust, he shoves it back into his pocket, pretending that he hadn't made the ugliest face. He walks down the street, stopping once he hears a loud thumping sound coming from his mother's studio.

He's not going to walk into the actual studio with the baggy in his hands, somehow his mother always know if he's dealing. Knowing her she would turn him into the police herself to "show him a lesson". So he takes to staring into the dance studios open window, peering through to see at least ten girls gyrating to the music.

The pulsing of the music draws him in closer and he sees a girl who seems to be pushing herself harder than anyone in that entire room. Kol watches as she resets herself and the rest of teammates to count one.

She drops in a low crouch, snaking up slowly then whining up her body and throwing her hair back. The girls slide in front of her covering her until they split as she seductively walks through leading them into the next transition.

Each move is precise and it hits the beat of the song that is making the windows rattle. Their chests rise up and down with their hands over their hearts, before they partner up with one another to do a Noah's Ark routine. The guys in the back of the room walk up behind them, separating the girls.

She wraps her leg around the guy's waist, beginning to grind up against him and Kol can't help but feel slightly jealous. The guy grabs her other leg to swing her body forward in front. The girl then drops her hands onto the ground to flip out of his hold. The rest of the girls are back in front and begin to stand in a pyramid towards the end of their routine.

As the bass of the music gets stronger, the song speeds up and the girls try to mirror their footwork to the beat. But as the footwork speeds up and that's where they begin to fall apart, except for her. She pushes through as his mother continues to clap them through hoping that they can pick up the pieces in the rest of the routine.

Eventually his mother walks over to the studio to pause the music right by the window to see him staring. She gives him the knowing eye and Kol begrudgingly walks into his mother's studio.

Walking into the studio Kol stomps the snow off of his boots and wipes them on the welcome mat placed at the door. His mother comes out of the studio as she yells, "Girls, continue to work on those last eight counts. They were sloppy. Bonnie can't carry the whole team, especially in the partner section. Also, Bonnie and Caroline are in charge until I come back."

The music starts up again and he tries to sneak another peak at the girl and his mother closes the door.

"What are you doing Kol?" Esther has a stern look on her face as if she already knows what he's up to. "You never stop by the studio unless you're dropping off Rebekah or you're doing something that you're not supposed to?"

His facial expression tells it all and Esther immediately knows. "Mum, it's not like that at all. It's the last time, honest. I'm leaving for college in the fall and I can't keep this up and I don't want Henrik to be caught in this when I leave." His face looks pleading, but it's all a ruse to get his mother off of his back until she notices that he hasn't stopped mingling with drugs.

"Kol Mikaelson—" her lecture is cut short as Nik's girlfriend comes out of the studio, leading the rest of the gaggle of girls behind her.

"Ms. Mikaelson, we're going to head out. The snowstorm is supposed to get bad tonight and we all don't want to be caught out on the back roads trying to get home. I think Bonnie is still practicing, so don't close up shop with her still in the studio." She smiles with her face flushed and pushes back Kol without a second look and heads to the coat rack to put on her thick winter coat.

Esther stares him down as she calls out, "That's fine Caroline. You girls be careful out there, I don't think they've salted the roads yet so they might be slippery out there. Just call or text Rebekah to let me know that you've all made it home safely. I will see you guys on Monday for practice." She watches as they all shuffle out of the studio into the snowfall, packing into several cars slowly leaving one-by-one. "This isn't over. We'll talk once I get home."

She ushers him out of the studio and heads back into room with Bonnie watching her in the mirror as she continues to dance.

-Candy Stripes-

Walking back out in the blistering cold, his cheeks instantly turn red, and his nose begins to sting from the sharp coldness. Wrapping the ostentatious scarf that Rebekah got him for Christmas around his neck, he heads back to bench waiting for the guy hoping that he didn't miss him.

His fingers begin to tap on his thigh as he keeps waiting and the snow is starting to fall heavier. A distant figure is waiting for him, signaling him that he's the guy that Kol has been waiting for.

He walks up to him with his hand holding onto the bag, ready for the exchange and to get the hell out of there before he becomes a Kolsicle. The guy looks at him, "You the guy?"

Kol nods his head. Getting ready to do the exchange and his grip tightens on the bag. He leans in to give him a one armed hug and slip the drugs into his pocket until he hears a clink on his wrist. He looks down and notices that they are handcuffs.

The cop looks at him and states, "Mr. Mikaelson, you are under arrest for the possession of marijuana. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and may be used against you. If you do not have an attorney, one will be appointed to you." He continues to cuff his left hand behind his back, leading him to the squad car.

-Candy Stripes-

Kol sits in the back of the patrol car in disbelief. He knew that he might come across some trouble with the business that he got involved with Klaus, but he never thought that he would be sitting in the backseat of patrol car heading towards a jail cell.

 _It would be the one time that he decided to deal that he would get caught._

He had it all planned out. He would do the quick exchange, disguising it as a "bro hug" and slip the baggy into his pocket, grab his money, and be on his merry way. Once he did the exchange it would be his last, he'd graduate and get out of the one pony town and enjoy the California life at USC.

The cop stopped the car, turning off the heat and wipers, leaving Kol in the backseat in the snowstorm. Kol shuffled around with his hands behind his back, the cheap leather seats cracked underneath each movement as he tried to look and see what the cop was saying to the secretary at booking.

The cop opens the car door, "You got lucky kid. The snowstorm is going to delay your booking since we all want to get out of this. However, you're going still be fingerprinted etc.," he says. "You will be receiving a letter in the mail to notify your parent or guardian about your court date."

 _Fuck. Notify parent or guardian?_

Kol looks around flustered, the possibilities of how Esther would kill him running wild through his mind. The cop eventually leads him out of the car, takes off the cuffs, and fingerprints him. After his fingerprints he led to take his mugshot.

He holds the sign facing towards the camera and he can't help but think that this lackluster photographer is telling him to give him more.

 _Give me lost hope. Flash. Give me sympathy. Flash._

Kol slaps on his trademark smirk and tries to pretend that he isn't worried that this would hurt his chances of getting out Virginia and forgetting all of the troubles that Mikael left in his passing.

-Candy Stripes-

Bonnie watches as the girls leave to head out of the studio to head home. As much as she wanted to tell them to drag their asses back into the studio and continue to practice because they needed it.

She stares at herself in the wall of mirrors. Her hair is matted with sweat, the little bit of makeup she put on is non-existent, and her body is sore from today's practice but she knows that she has to push herself. Especially if she wants to get into any well-known school for dance on a scholarship.

Heading over to the stereo she plugs up her iPhone into the auxiliary cord and puts on one of her favorite songs and what she plans on dancing to in the national showcase. She also sets up her camera so she can see what she comes up with for her showcase choreography and make a compilation of the moves that she likes and dislikes for the piece.

 _National showcase. In California, where they all dance with certain aura of arrogance and style that rivals the East Coast smooth moves unless it's to Reggaeton or Dancehall then that's where the East Coast beats them._

The airy sounds that begins in "U" by Mikky Ekko begins to start. Bonnie drags the chair to the center of the room stopping once the heavy bass beat starts to hit on the and's one and two. Quickly, she spins the chair around a few times in the tips of her fingers to slam it down once Mikky begins to sing the song. She swings her hips in front of the chair with her left arm holding onto the back of the chair.

 _Well, well, well, well_

 _Look at you, you, you, you_

 _You tell me all the things you wanna do_

 _Baby it's your body, let it choose_

 _To love, love, love, to love_

Her arms sweeps out to grasp an imaginary face of the guy that intends to have sitting in the chair. Tilting her hand up as if to lift the face, then straddling the chair with her back arched and does a sensual body roll. Spinning around in the dip of the chair, her back bows into the invisible partner, her head tilted towards his neck. Their arms react to one another as she moves her hand away, he would grasp it tightly back towards his body.

 _Still remember the first time that I saw your face_

 _It was not love at first sight_

 _The only reason I tell you that now_

 _Is cause everything feels so right_

 _With you lyin' next to me_

 _And tellin' me your fantasies_

 _Yeah everywhere we go it's so_

 _So easy_

As the chorus begins, she pushes herself away from the chair to get away from him. The guy she imagines would stand up to follow her in slow and calculated steps as he tries to show her _._ The partner grasps her hand starting their intimate partner dance. Her stands stiff behind her holding her waist tight, pushing away from him abruptly to only swing back into his arms. The slow grind between the two of them would resemble to lovers at a simple house party in the middle of the dance floor before initiating a lift.

Once the partner sets her down, Bonnie does a perfect tilt, dropping into their waiting arms. Continuing their argumentative dance between two torn lovers that are trying to set the pace of their relationship. She knows that the dance doesn't necessarily have to reflect every portion of the lyrics, but she wants to hit the emphasis in each song.

Her moves are hard hitting and choosing to hit the beat when needed, but she focus on creating a story with the chair, a soon-to-be-decided male partner, and herself. Taking each move slowly to fit the song until the bridge breaks down.

As Mikky croons out, ' _give it all away for you_ ' Bonnie drops to her knees, her back bowing up and down to hit each word to mimic a staccato. Before it ends Bonnie is to be brought up and swept into a lift that slowly brings her down. As the song fades out, the dip is low leaving Bonnie panting as she finishes.

 _Leads back to you_

 _Give it all, give it all, give it all, for you_

 _Give it all, give it all, give it all, for you_

 _You're the only one I live for, try for_

 _Weep for, die for, you know I'd give it all for_

Bonnie stands up, walks over to the camera and shuts it off. Hopefully she came up with some good choreography while listening to the song. This was the only way that she could prove to her father that she was making the right choice and not 'following some wild fantasy'. If she didn't win this scholarship the only way she be able to afford to go to school is on her father's money and he outright refused to pay for anything that wasn't towards a business degree or pre-law.

She hears distant clapping and turns around. It's Ms. Mikaelson. "Bonnie, is this what you're presenting at the showcase?"

Adjusting her clothing and clearing her throat, she answers, "I want to, but I need a partner for this. The only thing is, I know the guys here won't be able to keep up. So I might have to change it. It's…something."

"Bonnie…this piece would be perfect for the showcase. Your father might kill me for allowing you to essentially give your partner a lap dance in the first eight counts, but it might get you that scholarship." She purses her lips, "The only thing is Bonnie you're missing the passion of love that song is talking about it. Explore what the artist is talking about and find that muse. Even if it's for a few weeks to give the motivation to show what you've got."

"I know. I've been going through some personal things and it's been affecting my mind. I have a lot riding on this showcase and I can't lose this opportunity."

"It's okay Bonnie. We've all been there when our muse is no longer good for us." Esther pulls Bonnie into a tight hug, "Just listen to what I've said and find that muse. It's out there and waiting for you to look at it and take control. But I think it's time for you to head home dear and relax. Don't over think it."

Esther glides across the wooden floor, leaving Bonnie to stare at her reflection and wonder what is blocking her. Taking Ms. Mikaelson's advice Bonnie unplugs her phone and starts to pack up her things.

As she gathers her strewn clothes and placing the chair back in its' original place, she glances out to the frosted window she sees the snowstorm build up and Ms. Mikaelson's son still sitting on the park bench waiting for someone despite the heavy snowfall. She walks over to her duffle bag, bringing out her thick wool sweater, and sweatpants. Pulling them over her spandex shorts and sports bra Bonnie heads out of the studio out to her small white Prius to head home.

As she sits in her car waiting for the car to heat up, she rubs her arms hoping that the friction would cause her body to immediately heat up. Adjusting her mirror and placing her duffle bag on the passenger seat, she notices flashing lights and someone getting put into a patrol car.

Carefully pulling out of the parking lot, Bonnie slowly drives by the car to see Kol Mikaelson sitting in the back seat of the car. She tries not to stare as she glances forward, but his short brown hair and slightly tan skin is stark against the damaged leather seats. He leans forward, resting his head against the barred window gate and whispering to himself.

Eventually he catches her staring and immediately she continues to drive home towards her empty home.

The snow plowed streets help her car ease through the storm, but her little car continues to sway with the strong wind and snow coming in her direction. She finally arrives home to an empty house with a note on the refrigerator.

 _Won't be home tonight. Late case. Here's money for takeout._

 _-Dad_

She pulls the note off of the door and trashes it. 550 days until she's somewhere away from her father and the Bennett name. Somewhere she's just a girl who loves to dance, obsessed with Childish Gambino, and hanging out with the artsy crowd.

-Candy Stripes-

 **February-Monday**

It's been a few days since Bonnie has since Kol Mikaelson James Deanin' it on the corner outside of her neighborhood. He usually hangs around his siblings and her ex, making lewd comments every once in a while or sitting down with an acoustic guitar singing random songs.

Rolling out of bed, she turns on her stereo which starts to crank out The Internet's "Somthing's Missing" to help her get out of the hazy funk and forget Kol in the backseat of a patrol car. As she glides and dances around her room getting ready for the school, she misses the constant buzzing on her phone.

She grabs a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans, a white turtleneck crop top, and a flannel from her closet and sets them on the bed. Her head is bobbing back and forth as she unties the satin scarf from her hair and takes out the loose bun she had on her head. Shaking out her curls and added some curl crème to smooth out the frizz in her hair.

Once she's done with her hair, she sits in front of her vanity and begins applying her makeup. As she finishes applying her makeup, her phone buzzes again.

 _Missed Call: Caroline (4)_

 _Caroline: Where are you?_

 _Caroline: Why aren't you answering the phone?_

 _Caroline: Just to let you know school and practice is cancelled._

 _Caroline: Also, Klaus told me that Kol has been arrested…not that you would care. Maybe ;)_

 _Caroline: I'm just saying, it's been a while since you and Little Gilbert broke up. Didn't see what you saw in that venture, but get out there. Kol's cute. And he's in a band._

 _Caroline: Don't deny that you're not into the melodramatic, bad boy who plays in a band and has a mysterious aura. Hello, that's why I'm with Klaus._

 _Caroline: Also, stop ignoring me and answer the damn phone._

Bonnie smiled as she went through each of the messages, ready to type her response just as phone call interrupted it.

"Hello?"

She heard a sigh and papers being shuffled, "Bonnie, it's your dad. I need you to come to court with me so you can see how this all works. Maybe if you just take a break from this whole dance phase—"

"—and learn how to become a terrible parent who slams their child's only living grandparent into a retirement home where she's only allowed visitors on the weekends and during hours that she can't make to see? Or where I learn how to cheat in my marriage with one of my secretary's eventually trying to reintroduce her to my daughter like she didn't know what was going on the whole time?" Bonnie says. "I can continue, but I think that last 16 years have been enough of lesson about the law," she hands up the phone.

It only takes a minute for her father to call her back. "Bonnie, I understand that you're frustrated. I just…I just need you to come to court today. I can't say exactly what's going on but someone named Jeremy in this case that's being presented. I also know that Caroline is dating his brother."

 _Kol Mikaelson is getting sentenced. By her father…who may have caught him trying to feel up his daughter in the Grille. Shit!_

"Fine," she starts to pick up her car key, "I'm wearing normal clothes and I'm going to be there. Don't sentence him yet. Maybe we can work out something with the hospital."

-Candy Stripes-

Kol shifts in the suit that Elijah gave him that morning for his court date. He knew that he could be facing a year in jail and not "reform school" of his mother's choosing with some snot nosed rich kids who thought they had problems.

 _Jail. With real criminals who've done some pretty bad shit. More than carrying less than $40 worth of weed._

As the bailiff escorts him into the court room next to Elijah, he glances up to see Mr. Bennett, or in this case, _Your Honor_ , deciding his fate.

Just as Elijah presents his case, stating that this has been Kol's first and only offense he think s that the judge should go light on his sentencing.

Rudy opens his mouth, "Now Mr. Mikaelson, I do understand that this is first offense but this isn't the first time that your name has been mentioned in my court in relation to drugs—"

Elijah looks miffed, "That's hearsay, your Honor."

"Like I was saying, just because it was mentioned," Rudy glares down at Elijah. "It doesn't mean that it is true. Since this is your first offense I will sentence you to 500 hours of community service to be completed prior to your graduation." He slams down the gavel and the bailiff reaches over to unlock Kol of his handcuffs.

The doors burst open and Bonnie comes barreling through to already hear the sentence given to Kol. Her father gives her a pointed look for being late and she almost cowers into herself, while Kol recognizes that she was the girl in his mother's studio out dancing everyone.

As Elijah pushes him towards the exit, he can't help but look at Bonnie and wonder why she was there. Kol walks out towards the door, waiting for Elijah to hear the exact details of his community service and how they were completed he runs right in Bonnie.

Her small body falls against his and he grabs her before she can hit the hard linoleum floor of the courthouse. "Sorry about that darling, didn't see you there." Kol can't help but look her outfit that clearly isn't for court. Her smooth brown skin and tiny abs that flex underneath every breath that she takes he can't help but miss what she said. "I'm sorry, I missed what you said."

Irritation shows on her face, "Listen, I don't care for you or your brother, but Caroline is dating Klaus and I did him a favor because I owed him. I talked to my dad, you'll be working at as a candy striper with me on Thursdays in the children's ward."

"Candy striper?" The look confusion is painted across his face and he can't help but laugh at the idea of him wearing a sexy nurse's outfit with stripes. "Not to be sexist, but I thought candy stripers were strictly for women? I don't think I'd look as good as you in that outfit darling."

"Thursday," pointing her finger at him, "don't fuck this up because I have to report to my dad if you don't show up." With that she walks out of the courthouse towards her car and leaves him to wait for Elijah.

 _Kol Mikaelson as a candy striper? Who would've thought?_

 **A/N: I'm currently looking for a beta that can handle my inconsistent writing schedule and spastic story ideas. Let me know what you guys think about the story and potential storylines that you guys want to read in the story. Also follow me on tumblr at kennettlovediaries . I plan out posting teasers and other good random stuff on there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday-February

Kol Mikaelson:

Kol, dressed in the official candy striper uniform, stared at himself standing in front of Rebekah's mirror. The scrubs were striped red and white, while the white shirt that he was required to wear underneath stuck out like a sore thumb against his tan skin. His pants matched the top of the dreaded uniform whilst the shoes were white rubber soled Velcro shoes.

Velcro? The hospital uniform requirements should have at least allowed him to wear a pair of white Vans or Nikes. Something that didn't give people the impression that he hasn't learned how to tie his shoes, yet.

Kol continues to stare at his reflection, not out of vanity but out of pure confusion on what exactly Bonnie Bennett owed Klaus for to save his ass. Squinting his eyes at his appearance, the look of disgust creeps onto his face.

"I look like a fucking tool," he says.

He pulls on a few leather bracelets in hopes that they might make the dreadful uniform a bit pleasing to the eyes.

 _Click._

 _Click_.

He turns around and witnesses both Rebekah and Klaus quickly snapping photos of him in his candy striper outfit. Rebekah snickers as she bends down one knee to get a full body picture of him.

"I think you look quite adorable. I just wonder how the ladies will take it to see the boy band mirage of you covered up in scrubs and shoes for geriatrics with arthritis," she says while laughing uncontrollably.

Before he can tackle her down to delete the photos, Rebekah rushes down the stairs to hide behind their mother, Esther. Esther has a stern look on her face judging Rebekah for taking pictures while Henrik gazes on at his brother.

"You must hurry up Kol or you're going to be late for your first day," Esther states harshly.

Her eyes are blazing since she's still upset about the drug possession charges and how Elijah failed to tell her that Kol had been apprehended. Kol knows that his mother required for him to set a good example for Henrik, despite the fact that he may not reach to Kol's age. She wanted Kol to be the inspiration that made Henrik desire to fight and continue against his battle.

Esther quickly ushers Kol off towards his car, "Don't forget that you have to help clean the dance studio as well! I will see you in a few hours."

He continues towards his car and doesn't respond to his mother and opens the car door. Plugging up his iPhone he blasts "Sweater Weather" by the Neighbourhood, heading to his first day as a candy striper.

-Candy Stripes-

Bonnie looks down at her watch which is delicately hanging around her wrist. The chilled air outside makes her shudder even with her thick wool coat and scarf on, while her nose has turned a subtle red from the harsh February winds.

4:15. He's late on his first day.

Just as she walks outside, she hears the screeching sound of tires sliding into the parking lot. Her eyes follow his fancy, sleek silver Audi parking in the handicap spot. Bonnie can't help but stare at him as he gracefully steps out of his car, tosses on a pair of Ray Bans and adjusts his winter Belstaff coat around his waist.

She waves him over to where she is standing, underneath the floodlights of the hospital.

"You're late. Late on your first day! Do I need to remind you that if you don't do this, Rudy sends you to jail? And he won't mind at all throwing you in the cell especially since he caught us drunk and making out after that party last summer."

Ignoring her speech, Kol takes off his sunglasses while stating, "Is this the welcoming party? With that attitude of yours I do not feel welcomed at all."

Bonnie ignores his comment and pushes through the double doors of the hospital. She casually greets a few of the doctors that recognize her and leads Kol down to the elevator. Pressing the up button, she taps her fingers on her thighs to the beat of the song for her solo.

The elevator doors open and once they step into it the silence becomes deafening. Both, in their own thoughts, remember the exact reason why Bonnie's father hates the Mikaelsons, with the exclusion of Esther and Henrik.

-Candy Stripes-

 **June 2012 (Flashback)**

 _The music was blaring and Bonnie and Kol followed each other's movements with their eyes, trying to keep the safe distance between each other. The closer they got to one another the more Bonnie feared that the something would happen to her._

 _After all, Kol is unpredictable._

 _Unpredictability is something that is not in the cards for Bonnie. Her plan is so scheduled tight that it almost rivals in comparison to Caroline. Her plan is to work as a candy striper to help alleviate the cost of student loans through their program to receive a scholarship to school, graduate high school, leave the town and never come back._

 _But there was something about Kol that almost made her want to alter her plans._

 _Pushing her thoughts back, she downed her cup of lukewarm beer while the party pulsed around her. Jesse Sampson, a friend who harbored a school boy crush, always threw the wildest parties in Mystic Falls._

 _Jesse's house was packed with all of Mystic Falls High, red solo cups adorning underage hands along with various cheap bottles of alcohol that they could get their older siblings to buy. Bonnie notices Kol, trying to push through the crowd to get through to her however, she quickly evades him._

 _Her lithe body easily squeezes through the drunk and sweaty bodies until she feels a hand pull her into the center of the makeshift dance floor. She looks over and is disappointed to see that Kol hasn't caught up with her evasion._

 _Jesse leaves her side briefly to request a song to dance to. Grasping Jesse's hand as she hears the beginning of one of her favorite songs Bonnie can't help but sway with the beat, pushing her slender frame against the front of Jesse. Their bodies roll together sinuously as Kol's eyes follow the movement of their bodies moving up and down against the beat._

 _Internally, she's smirking at the fact that she's captured his attention, yet he can't approach her while she's dancing with Jesse._

 _Jesse's hands begin to wander across the span of her hips, bringing her closer to his body only to suddenly spin her small-framed body to face him. He slowly pulls up her leg to his hip, leaving the flesh between her thighs to rub against his strong thighs. Her head tilts back and her right hand clutches the back of his neck to retain her balance on the floor._

 _Leaning down to her ear Jesse whispers some ridiculous pick-up lines in her ear. He continues to put on the show by biting her neck softly and licking the small nick on her neck._

 _She looks over to see where Kol was standing and sees him slowly approaching them on the floor. The bass of the song fades out, allowing Jesse to slip away while Kol takes over. Bonnie continues to dance with the music and runs her hands across her sweaty face._

 _Kol's large hands yank her body to his, thrusting his thigh between her legs to allow her to grind against him. He leans down to brush his nose against hers as he smirks at the breathless flushed look she has on her face._

 _Bonnie notices his confidence as he feels that he is able to keep up with the rhythm of her body. She decides to throw him for a loop as she moves her legs from straddling him along with moving his body against the wall. The dancing teens move out the way for the couple to allow them to continue their dance._

 _With his back pressed against the wall, Bonnie turns against his body and arches back against him. The bulge in his jeans gives her the clue that she is indeed doing a great job. She clutches his hands tightly to run them all over glistening body for her own game to be turned against her._

 _Quickly, Kol twists her body to be face-to-face once again as he slants his lips over her. The party is long forgotten as they pull at each other's clothing, itching to be closer than they are. Her teeth scrape along his bottom lip, only to teasingly bite it. Both were lost in the moment until they hear Caroline's shrilly voice yelling._

 _Caroline._

 _The one time Bonnie didn't want to be interrupted by her, Caroline does._

" _Bonnie, it's time to go. Your carriage is about to turn into a—whoa. Never mind, you're carriage has been changed into an Uber with a tall British boy and his lips." Her mouth is set to move until Kol's older brother Klaus steps in to distract her from the pair._

" _Want to get out of here?" Kol offers his hand._

 _Bonnie takes hold of his hand as he leads them out onto Jesse's wraparound porch. They find seats on the wooden swing that has been placed there. Their bodies, riddled with sweat from their sultry dance in the middle of Jesse's house, had plastered Bonnie's crop top to her stomach and back while Kol's usual spiked hair was hanging down low over his eyebrows._

 _They both settle down onto the swing; Kol with his legs stretched out and Bonnie lying across his lap rather tired. No words are said between the two of them but for the past few months since his family moved to Mystic Falls, they've been dancing around each other however never going too far._

 _Kol's hands glide across her face, an act that is not familiar to him. Bonnie simply rises up and kisses him tenderly, moving to straddle him across the bench. Her right hand is on the back of his neck while her left is running through his sweaty hair._

 _Both Kol and Bonnie were so lost in their moment that they didn't hear the interruption of the Sherriff ending the party and Bonnie's father calling out her name._

 _Just as Kol's hands wander underneath Bonnie's shirt, her father finds them on the back porch._

-Candy Stripes-

The elevator dinging brings them out of their past summer memories and Bonnie continues her rhythmic tapping against her thighs until they reach the pediatric ward. The pale, white walls were decorated with crayon drawings, rainbows and various safari animals.

Pointing to a light wooden door, Bonnie states, "This is the closet where you can hang up your jacket and other things. Also you will find your schedule posted on the wall to let you know which floor you will be working." She finds his name on the schedule, "Today you're going to be working in the children's ward. I'll be here to shadow you for the first two weeks, then after that you'll be on your own."

Kol nods his head, hangs up his coat and scarf. If Kol had to choose, he would rather be playing poker with Old Man Jerry and making snide remarks about the cute nurses. The children's ward was a place that he already spent too much time in and didn't want to be in during his free time.

Bonnie takes off towards their first patient's room, opening the door to be greeted by a small four-year-old girl. Her room was adorned with different teddy bears, pink curtains and polka dots to make her feel comfortable.

The four year old hides shyly behind Bonnie's slender legs, "Who's your bwoyfrien Bon Bon?"

Bonnie's cheeks flush, "Uh Sarah, he's not my boyfriend. He's a new friend for you to play with. His name is Kol and he has funny accent you'll like."

"My accent is not funny, it's polished and refined. However, as your new friend I feel that Sarah is not a fitting name for you," Kol smiles.

Sarah's grey eyes open wide, her toothy grin is comically open and her hand drops Mr. Cuddles on the floor anticipating Kol's new name for her. Her pink nighty and bare feet shuffle against the linoleum floor as she rushes from behind Bonnie towards Kol. "What's my new name Kollie?

Bonnie stares at Kol awaiting his response while mouthing, "Kollie?"

He shrugs his shoulders and pretends to have an intense look on his face, "How about…Nugget?"

Sarah scrunches up her face to show her apprehension to her new name until a smile slowly melts onto her face. "I wike it! Plus nuggets are my fwavorite foods to eat, right Bonnie?" She looks at Bonnie expectantly for her answer.

"That's right Sarah…I mean Nugget. Do you want me to change your name tag outside your room as well?" Bonnie asks.

Sarah shakes her head enthusiastically as she picks up Mr. Cuddles from the floor. Her TV is turned on to the latest episode of Dora the Explorer and she forgets about the two teenagers in her room. Bonnie and Kol soon exit her room only for Bonnie to yank him by the arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bonnie is livid, she knows that he didn't read the rules for candy striping or he wouldn't have done that whole bit with Sarah.

Confusion passes his face and his eyebrows rise to the top of his hairline, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I thought I did fine in there. I made her laugh, isn't that whole point to this thing besides my community service appointed by your resentful dad."

"I know you didn't read the rules but the first rule is to make sure the kids don't get attached. It's fine that you're nice to them and spend time but most of the time they don't get out of here," Bonnie says.

"Sarah," she sighs, "Sarah is very sick and if she brings you up to her parents it's only going to be harder for them to let go once they see outside of the hospital. Your experience with their daughter will only serve as a reminder of their loss. "

Kol's eyes harden, but he doesn't answer her immediately. He just walks towards the small utility closet where he had left his belongings and calls out, "You know, I'm not feeling so well. So I'm going to head home."

Bonnie's eyes just follow him towards the elevator until Sarah calls her name to watch Dora with her.

-Candy Stripes-

Friday-February

Bonnie kept checking the time on the wall to see how long it would be until she could head to the dance studio and leave the school grounds. The glares that she receives from Kol's causal harem is a telltale that he must've admitted that Rudy was the one to sentence him for his charges.

Calculus passed by with a blur of derivatives, x's and y's. Physics was a continuous bore of Newton and his laws making the time tick slower.

Just as the final bell rang out, Bonnie fled to her car as quickly as possible to avoid Kol, Jeremy and whoever else decided to piss her off in the next 10 minutes. Quickly turning her key into the ignition, she began to shift backwards out of her parking spot until she sees Kol standing behind her car.

She should so hit him.

However, as tempted as she was to run him over with her tiny Prius, she was afraid that he would do more damage to her car than she would to him. Rolling down her window as he came towards the passenger side, she huffed as the heat began to seep out of her warm car. "What do you want Kol?"

Grabbing the inside handle, he opens the car door open and sits down in the passenger seat. "I'm heading towards the studio. My mother only allows me to take the car to hospital and back," he says. He buckles his front seat, pushing away her hands as she tries to get him out her car.

"No. Dealing with you on Thursdays until you're done is enough time for me," She continues, and tries to push him out.

He looks at her questioningly, "You weren't saying that last summer. If I remember quite vividly we had a nice dance in the middle of Jesse Sampson's house and a scandalous little make out session on his back porch until your dad caught us at a very particular moment. Should I remind you? Your father was calling out your name as my hand was climbing up your thigh under that skirt of yours." His hazel eyes have a glint of mischief and nostalgia as he recalls the way her soft lips felt against his.

Bonnie resigns with a small sigh, "Fine. Just this one time and don't make it a habit."

-Candy Stripes-

The car ride was surprisingly silent until Kol unplugged her phone and exchanged it for his. His eyes scanned his playlist until he found the perfect song for the car ride, the same beats of the song that played at Jesse's party last year.

The heavy bass of the song fills her tiny car and Kol sits back with a smirk on his face. She could feel hazel eyes flickering back and forth between the road and her body language. Kol notices Bonnie's body swaying back and forth, as if she is remembering the exact dance that they had together.

Just as she gets into the rhythm of the song, it was soon over and they had arrived at the studio. She silently grabs her duffle bag from the backseat and locks the car behind her without a word to him. Bonnie heads to the front desk to sign up for the afternoon contemporary class instead of her normal classes in hopes that the languid movements will help relax her mind, body and soul.

Bonnie walks into studio 3 for her contemporary class in her black spandex shorts, sports bra and black socks taking her place in front of the mirrors. Bending over, she touches her hands to the ground, then moving counter clockwise into a lounge. Several neck rolls and arm stretches later Bonnie is ready for her class to start.

Megan, the choreographer for the contemporary class walks in. Her tan skin glows against the studio lights and her makeup is placed subtly. She begins with a 20-minute stretch before going into the first eight counts of the choreography.

Bonnie really doesn't pay attention too much into the message that Megan keeps reiterating. She just wants to get lost in the dance and ignore the lyrics that could apply to several points in her life.

She takes her place in the smaller group waiting for the music cue. Head hanging low and doing a quick shuffle to get into the music again she waits for the beat to hit her hard. Her foot hits the beat and her arms slide to her front.

Each move is calculating, hard hitting and she's out of breath at the end. With the class almost over, Megan picks out the dancers that did extremely well and calls on Bonnie and a few other girls. Before the music starts again, Kol slides through with a broom and glass cleaner to clean after class is over.

Bonnie resets and ignores his burning stare while she dances. She pushes herself even further to hit the moves more accurately than she did the first few times. Her body feels like it's on autopilot, yet, she's never danced like this before. She pours her heart out on the dance floor and she knows that it will be a late night at the studio.

Yet she isn't sure why she dances like that as soon as that one person came into the room.

Playlist:

Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood

Practice by Drake

Get Away by The Internet

Young & Set by Dylan Reynolds

Extraordinary Love by Stacy Barthe

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading! Next chapter will mostly be from Kol's perspective. Also, I would love to thank my lovely betas thepaperpen and fireismyelement for editing this chapter and helping me when I faced serious writer's block. As a sidenote, classes will be starting again for me in about a week so updates may not be as frequent as I would like them to be.**


End file.
